


Intime conviction

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Intime conviction [1]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Blake a des fantasmes tordus, Book: Le Sanctuaire du Gondwana | The Gondwana Sanctuary, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Light Sadism, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand un ennemi échange son esprit avec le votre et que vous vous retrouvez dans son corps, comment allez-vous convaincre votre meilleur ami qu'il s'agit bien de vous ? Surtout quand cet ami n'est pas télépathe et qu'il est votre amant... </p><p>ATTENTION : menace par arme à feu, relation sexuelle explicite, sado/masochisme, évocation de sujets sensibles comme des traitements de prisonniers de guerre contraires aux conventions de Genève (torture, agression sexuelle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Préparatifs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Intimate Conviction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616295) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Pendant Le sanctuaire du Gondwana:  
> \- parce que on ne voit pas Mortimer!Olrik persuader Blake de son identité et que le test d'écriture n'avait apparemment que terminé de le convaincre.  
> \- parce que si on sait que Blake a rejoint l'aéroport dès l'aube, on ne sait pas du tout quand Mortimer!Olrik est reparti.  
> \- et surtout à cause du comportement d'Olrik!Mortimer. 
> 
> Et il y a bien sûr La tête de Mortimer dans le miroir (http://archiveofourown.org/works/433709) de Taraxacum et Sua-culpa(http://archiveofourown.org/works/344987/chapters/559798) de Malurette .
> 
> Se place dans la continuité d'Entre les bulles (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2665652/chapters/5958329).

Blake est de retour à Londres ! Mortimer sent son cœur battre, plein d'espoir. Olrik s'est certes éloigné avec son corps, mais le chef du MI5 a certainement les moyens de lui permettre de le suivre, le rejoindre, et l'intercepter... et surtout Francis Blake est enfin seul... et donc approchable.

En temps normal, quand il n'est pas entouré par la sécurité de ses collègues du MI5 – où Mortimer ne peut le contacter vu que son apparence actuelle est recherchée par toutes les polices – , le capitaine est toujours en compagnie d'Olrik.

Et vu qu'il croit que ce dernier est bel et bien le professeur Mortimer, il aurait été impossible pour Philip de l'aborder sous les traits de leur ennemi – même déguisé – pour le persuader du contraire. Le colonel se serait probablement débrouillé pour le tuer, ou le blesser de manière à l'empêcher de parler...

Francis est approchable. Mortimer sait même comment entrer dans leur appartement sans se faire voir de personne : après l'irruption de Guinea Pig – encore et toujours Olrik ! – lors de l'affaire de la Marque Jaune, Nasir leur avait démontré, à lui et Francis, les divers chemins possibles pour accéder à leurs fenêtres du second étage.

Reste à savoir comment le convaincre.

Il semblerait que Francis Blake ne se doute de rien. Olrik est un très bon acteur, et il ne les connaît tous les deux malheureusement que trop bien. Mortimer ferme les yeux un instant, chassant l'image qui le hante de son amant dans les bras du colonel et à sa merci. Des semaines, des mois ont passé depuis qu'ils l'ont laissé pour mort en Antartique...

Non, le professeur Mortimer est un optimiste. Ne jamais croire le pire tant qu'il n'en a pas la preuve.

Comment convaincre son ami ? De ce qu'il a vu, Francis Blake est tout entier plongé dans son travail, et même s'il semblait enthousiaste dans sa discussion avec Honeychurch à l'aéroport, il est tendu ou inquiet ; les rides de son front sont plus marquées qu'à l'habitude. Si le comportement du faux professeur l'inquiète, ce pourrait être à son avantage.

Dans tous les cas, il faut lui raconter toute l'aventure, et pour cela, le forcer à l'écouter. Mortimer tâte de la main la poche de son pardessus où se trouve le revolver qu'il s'est procuré illégalement. Il n'a aucune intention de tirer. Il a chargé des cartouches à blanc pour éviter tout accident et aussi parce que le capitaine remarquerait immédiatement si le barillet était vide, mais cela suffira-t-il ?

Non. Francis est très certainement capable de le désarmer, et s'il est occupé à guetter une ouverture, le capitaine ne l'écoutera pas vraiment. Il faut qu'il tente le tout pour le tout et se livre entièrement à son ami. Le menacer d'abord pour attirer son attention, puis lui céder l'arme pour qu'il l'écoute entièrement. Cela fonctionnera-t-il ? Peut-être. Mortimer n'a pas vraiment le choix, ni de meilleure idée.

En plus de son histoire, quels arguments peut-il avancer pour prouver son identité ? La pluie se met à tomber et Mortimer se réfugie sous un porche. Il est tard, Francis Blake ne devrait plus tarder. En l'attendant, debout dans l'ombre, il se remémore les moments marquants de leur passé.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu'ici suit les bulles du Sanctuaire du Gondwana, et à partir du prochain chapitre j'improvise.

 

Il est très tard lorsque Francis Blake rentre enfin au 99 bis Park Lane, et il ne s'attarde à l'entrée que pour poser son pardessus et sa casquette et se prépare immédiatement à se coucher. L'immense appartement est vide et mort lorsqu'il en est le seul occupant et il ne ressent aucune envie d'occuper quelques heures en maussade rêveries au salon.

 

Très vite, il se retrouve dans son lit à chercher le sommeil. Ce lit lui semble parfois si étranger tellement il passe de temps en voyage pour son travail, et ce soir c'est un peu le cas. Cette chambre n'est alors pour lui qu'un lieu de repos dans un musée à souvenirs et qu'il faudra à nouveau apprivoiser pour les quelques jours ou semaines qu'il y passera.

 

La pluie bat sur les carreaux et le vent fait grincer les boiseries des fenêtres. Même au cœur de la grande ville si peuplée, la capitaine se sent seul. Un frisson le traverse et il se blottit entre ses draps. Il a froid et son esprit lui joue des tours : il s'imagine entendre dans le couloir les pas de Philip Mortimer venant le rejoindre... mais le professeur est actuellement en Afrique !

 

Soudain, avec le léger bruit du pêne frottant contre la gâche, la porte s'ouvre.

 

 _Je suis mort._ se dit Blake. _Ce n'était pas le vent_. Il attend l'impact des balles sans même se raidir. _Trop tard pour rouler sous le lit._ Mais rien de tel ne se produit.

 

En revanche l'intrus s'avance dans la pièce à pas feutrés. _Pas un assassin donc. Du moins, pas un simple assassin. Enlèvement ? Meurtre à maquiller en suicide ? … ou juste un jeune agent en mission d’entraînement ?_ Jusqu'ici, il a manqué toutes les occasions, il s'agit de se rattraper. _Gaucher ? Droitier ? Probablement droitier, il va falloir anticiper._

 

Silencieusement, immobile, le capitaine attend que le souffle de l'homme indique qu'il est suffisamment proche, et soudain, dans un mouvement fulgurant, Blake se redresse et agrippe le bras de son visiteur. Enfin ! Enfin une bonne réaction parmi la série des mauvaises ! Le capitaine ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation victorieuse. « Un peu bruyant pour un voleur, mon vieux ! »

 

Un uppercut de la main gauche vient le couper dans son élan et doucher son enthousiasme. _Professionnel donc. Expérimenté._ Et lorsque l'intrus parle, Francis Blake sent son sang se glacer.

 

« Désolé capitaine. » _Olrik ?! Son ennemi vient donc le poursuivre jusque dans sa chambre à coucher ?!_ « J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal. Mais il faut vraiment que je vous force à m'écouter. »

 

 _Que diable vient faire le colonel ici, surtout si ce n'est pas pour le tuer_? Soudain, Francis Blake se réjouit que Philip soit si loin sur un autre continent. _Ecouter Olrik ?_ « Si je reconnais bien votre voix, comme je le pense, ce n'est pas votre déguisement ridicule qui me donnera l'envie de converser avec vous, je le crains. » S'entend-il répondre, tout en cherchant une issue et en se dégageant de sous sa couverture.

 

« La situation est infiniment plus complexe que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, capitaine. » C _omplexe et étrange_ , le capitaine n'a jamais entendu le colonel si … respectueux ? « Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance. » _Confiance ?!_

 

« Vous voudriez que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un qui pointe une arme sur moi ? »

 

Mais son vieil ennemi ne semble pas réagir à son exclamation outragée, comme s'il s'y attendait. Il reste impassible, sans bouger, sans offrir d'ouverture non plus. « Je sais que vous êtes un homme d'honneur. Si vous me donnez votre parole d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous révéler, je suis prêt à vous donner mon revolver. »

 

Cela, Blake ne s'y attendait pas. En revanche la situation doit être grave. « Mmh. » _Complexe, étrange et grave. Qu'est ce qui pourrait pousser mon pire ennemi à se livrer à ma merci pour que je l'écoute ? Avec les ressources qu'il a toujours démontrées, de quoi ne peut-il venir à bout? Qu'est ce qui pourrait le contraindre à cette extrémité ? Ou bien est-ce un piège ? Je n'ai rien à perdre, je prends le risque._ « Bon... vous avez ma parole. » dit-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

 

« Très bien. » C'est sans une hésitation que l'homme au pardessus pose son arme sur le lit. Comme si la simple parole de Blake l'avait libéré d'un poids. C'est Olrik pourtant, impossible de s'y tromper. Et il ne baisse pour autant pas entièrement sa garde, faisant toujours face au capitaine, mais il ne semble plus aussi désespéré que la voix dans le noir le laissait entendre. Et alors que le colonel se saisit d'une chaise et s'installe du côté opposé à la porte, le capitaine se saisit de l'arme et se réinstalle sur son lit.

 

« Well... allez-y, mon vieux, et tâchez d'être convainquant si vous ne voulez pas finir la nuit en prison. »


	3. Knowing me, knowing you

 

« … et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve ici ce soir. » Le visiteur nocturne termine son récit que, fidèle à sa parole, Francis Blake a écouté jusqu'au bout.

 

« Incroyable. » Souffle-t-il. Le capitaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mortimer et Olrik auraient échangé leurs cerveaux ? C'était difficile à avaler. Le colonel cherchait-il à le faire douter du professeur, à les diviser pour mieux les duper ?

 

Pourtant Philip avait bel et bien changé ces dernières semaines, et cet Olrik ne semblait pas avoir de trouble de la mémoire.

 

« Incroyable. » Souffle-t-il encore. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que cet homme a dit semble raisonnable, plausible. Mais Francis Blake n'ose y croire. Si Olrik mentait et que Francis décidait de lui faire confiance, quelle trahison ce serait envers Philip, ses amis, son pays ! Mais s'il disait vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait abandonné son ami, son amant pour mort sans même se soucier de lui... Cela Blake n'ose y songer.

 

« N'est-ce pas ? » Lui fait écho son interlocuteur. « J'aimerai tenter de vous convaincre cependant. Parmi tout ce que nous avons partagé, il doit bien y avoir des choses que seuls nous deux savons. Tenez... que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, nous avons été tous le deux sauvé par Mister Gandhi et vous l'avez appelé un 'drôle de petit bonhomme'. Soit dit en passant, aucun de nous ne savait qui il était à l'époque*.  »

 

Francis Blake fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi aller déterrer un souvenir si ancien ? « La moitié de nos domestiques doit avoir entendu cette histoire, sinon toute la vallée de Simla. »

 

L'homme à l'imperméable hoche la tête. « C'est vrai. Que vous êtes, du moins symboliquement, un lord ? ** »

 

Le regard du capitaine se fait douloureux. « Bien des gens ont pu avoir accès à cette information.  Nous avons raconté trop de cette histoire à trop de monde. N'importe qui aurait pu faire le lien.»

 

Olrik soupire, puis il fixe le capitaine d'un regard perçant. « Quelque chose de plus intime peut-être ? » Et comme Blake reste impassible, il continue. « Il y a bientôt trois ans, à Athènes, lorsque nous avons été hébergés à l'ambassade... »

 

Cette fois-ci Blake a réagi, mais c'est pour brutalement l'interrompre : « Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce qui s'est passé est de notoriété publique. »

 

« Quoi !?! » s'étrangle l'homme à la barbe.

 

« La fenêtre était resté ouverte et les agents du MI6... disons que cette information est connue et est même inscrite à mon dossier. ***»

 

Blake n'a jamais vu Olrik rougir ainsi : jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Bon sang, Francis ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit ? »

 

Avec fascination, le capitaine observe son interlocuteur. Cette réaction est tout à fait celle que Mortimer aurait pu avoir. Olrik est certes un très bon comédien, mais à ce point ? Ce serait donc bien Philip Mortimer ? Comment en être certain ?

 

L'homme grimé est encore tout rouge sous sa barbe et semble très embarrassé lorsqu'il poursuit. « Honeychurch est aussi au courant ?  Le colonel Cartwright ? William Steele ? » Il s'interrompt, rougit à nouveau. « Damned ! Francis ! » Il s'étrangle à moitié. « Vous m'avez laissé les affronter en réunion sans me prévenir !**** Et dire que je m'étonnais que Cartwright me regarde de travers ! Ce n'est pas du tout fair-play de votre part ! »

 

Plus Olrik s'agite, plus Francis en est persuadé : Mortimer dit vrai.

 

« Je suis désolé, mon vieux. »

 

L'homme au pardessus soupire. « Ce qui est fait est fait, je suppose. Mais dites-moi vraiment. Honeychurch est-il aussi au courant ? Je n'oserai plus le saluer sans rougir. »

 

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Francis Blake laisse filtrer un demi-sourire amusé. « Même s'il a un niveau de sécurité suffisant pour accéder à mon dossier, je doute qu'il soit allé le consulter... et il n'était pas en Grèce à cette époque. » Ce que Blake garde pour lui, c'est qu'il pense que William Steele a quand même informé son assistant des frasques de son supérieur direct... après tout, il ne serait pas correct que l'avis de ses collègues puisse concerner ou intimider Mortimer... si ce dernier est bien son interlocuteur.

 

Petit à petit, l'homme à l'apparence d'Olrik se reprend. Il hésite, semble prendre une décision et, soudain déterminé, il reprend la parole.

 

« Il y a bien quelque chose, Francis, que vous m'avez raconté en stricte confidence. » suggère-t-il alors. « Si vous aviez eu Olrik sous votre contrôle mental... »

 

Il s'arrête, sourit d'un air qui se veut séducteur « …je peux vous répéter ce que vous m'avez dit ou vous faire une démonstration si vous le préférez. »

 

Blake ne peut empêcher un mouvement instinctif de recul. L'horreur se lit clairement sur son visage. Il sent une vague de nausée l'envahir.

 

_C'est Mortimer._

 

 

 

 

* voir les Sarcophages du 6eme continent.

** voir le Serment des Cinq Lords.

*** voir Entre les bulles.

**** voir la Machination Voronov

 


	4. Mon premier c'est désir

_C'est Mortimer._

 

Philip n'aurait jamais parlé de ceci à qui que ce soit. C'est Mortimer, et cela veut dire qu'il a trahi son ami, l'a abandonné pour mort.

 

Sous le choc, le capitaine a relâché son bras. Il tient à peine l'arme qui repose à moitié dans sa main et à moitié sur le lit.

 

Son interlocuteur a bien remarqué le trouble de Blake et grimace amèrement. « Oui, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée. » Il fait un geste désignant son corps. « Après tout, si Olrik est aussi fidèle qu'il est loyal... » Il s'avance sur son siège et pose la main sur celle du capitaine. « Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vous faire courir de risque, Francis. »

 

Le contact est étrange, étranger. S'il connaît le reste de ses préférences, s'il a eu d'une quelconque manière eu accès aux informations de son dossier, Olrik aurait pu deviner. Mais dans quel but ?

 

« Francis. »

 

Le capitaine est en proie au doute. Tout confirme que c'est bien Mortimer, mais il répugne à y croire.

 

Le colonel approche sa chaise et pose sa main gauche sur la main droite du capitaine, libérant son autre main qu'il avance vers le flanc droit de Blake, effleurant le tissu de son pyjama au niveau des dernières côtes. Il lève alors les yeux pour que leurs regards se croisent et Francis Blake sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

_« Philip_. » murmure-t-il.

 

Olrik ne pouvait pas deviner, pas cela. Il y a quelques mois, la dernière fois avant toute cette histoire, ils s'étaient légèrement laissés emportés par la passion et le professeur lui avait laissé une ecchymose sur le flanc à cet endroit. Rien d'important, elle avait rapidement disparu, mais Philip n'aimait jamais voir ce genre de marque sur son corps, même si lui-même l'avait supplié de les lui infliger.

 

C'est Philip Mortimer qui le fixe avec intensité. Le regard de l'homme qui lui fait face le brûle et Blake frémit. Hésitant, il se penche en avant et leur lèvres se touchent.

 

Le simple contact se mue en baiser fiévreux, désespéré des deux côtés. Cela fait si longtemps ! Blake sent le désir l'envahir. Peut-être n'est-il plus habitué au célibat, peut-être essaie-t-il d'oublier tous leurs problèmes du moment, ou bien tout simplement veut-il retrouver le contact, la connexion qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

 

Mortimer est dans le même état que lui et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, ce dernier pose son front sur celui du capitaine.

 

« Pensez-vous que nous devrions... » murmure-t-il.

 

Et Blake termine pour lui. « ...nous déshabiller. » Il hoche la tête et commence à déboutonner son haut tandis que Mortimer s'est levé pour ôter son pardessus.

 

Une fois son haut ouvert, Blake relève la tête et regarde Mortimer qui, après avoir retroussé ses manches, a traversé la pièce pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas de la commode où ils rangent leurs accessoires.

 

Mais l'homme qui lui se retourne avec un petit sourire satisfait en tenant le tube de la crème qui leur sert de lubrifiant n'est pas Mortimer.

 

Blake ne voit qu'Olrik et se fige, aussi pétrifié que s'il avait vu la Méduse.

 

Aussitôt le colonel se précipite à ses côtés et se rassoit sur sa chaise, lâchant le tube et lui prenant la main.

 

L'inquiétude est visible sur le visage d'Olrik, mais Blake est à nouveau en proie au doute.

 

« Me croyez-vous, Francis? » demande doucement l'homme.

 

Blake secoue la tête. « Je n'ai plus de doute raisonnable... » Ce doit être Philip Mortimer. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu connaître la dernière marque qu'il avait laissé sur son corps.

 

« … mais vous n'êtes pas entièrement convaincu. » termine Mortimer pour lui.

 

Et alors que Blake allait continuer, expliquer que même s'il croit Mortimer, quelque chose en lui persiste à hurler de ne jamais, au grand jamais faire confiance à Olrik, le professeur pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 

« Je comprends, Francis. » Et dans ses yeux, Blake semble lire qu'il comprend en effet. « Laissez moi vous convaincre. » Et il tend à nouveau la main vers les côtes du capitaine, le regardant d'un air interrogateur, avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine nue.

 

_C'est Philip Mortimer. Tu peux lui faire confiance._ Et les yeux dans les yeux du professeur, Francis Blake acquiesce. 

 

 


	5. Mon deuxième du plaisir, mon troisième c'est souffrir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire a été très difficile à écrire pour moi, mais je suis enfin à peu près satisfaite du résultat. C'est la première relation sexuelle explicite que j'écris en français. J'ai tout dû traduire de ce qui me venait en anglais !

Avec la proximité de son ami, le désir est revenu. Même si ce qu'il voit n'est pas l'apparence familière du professeur, la manière dont il effleure son torse, sa joue, le rythme de ses caresses est bien le même.

 

Oh, comme Blake aimerait serrer Mortimer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le distraire et l'affoler autant que lui. Mais le corps qu'il a en face de lui est celui d'Olrik et Blake est déjà bien assez perdu pour se rajouter une difficulté supplémentaire à appréhender. Mortimer semble d'ailleurs l'avoir compris, vu qu'il n'a rien dénudé de plus que ses avant-bras.

 

Tandis que le capitaine Blake se laisse aller à ces réflexions, les caresses de Mortimer se déportent plus bas et lorsque ce dernier pose une main sur son sexe à l'érection naissante, tout à la surprise de ce qu'il ressent – la chaleur, le poids, le léger frottement de son pyjama – le capitaine se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

 

Mortimer a arrêté tout mouvement et Blake lève les yeux vers lui. Mortimer ouvre la bouche pour parler, la referme, hésitant. Puis il souffle, désignant le vêtement qui couvre encore partiellement son amant. « Voulez-vous l'ôter ? ».

 

Ce n'est qu'un murmure dans lequel Blake ne peut reconnaître le timbre d'Olrik, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter que ce ne soit pas non plus la voix de son ami.

 

Et pendant qu'il s’exécute, il s'excuse de son manque de réciprocité : « Merci, mon vieux. Je vous promets que dès que vous aurez retrouvé votre corps, je vous revaudrais ça. »

 

Il est sincère. Il en a envie. Le plaisir, le bonheur de Philip Mortimer est le sien. Mais pour sa plus grande joie, son amant est quelqu'un qui lui rend la pareille, qui va même à l'encontre de ses propres penchants – juste un peu, jamais trop – pour combler ses désirs.

 

« Ahh ! »

 

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées Philip l'a pincé au torse, tournant la peau, la douleur augmentant son plaisir, son désir.

 

C'est un moyen sur lequel ils sont tombés d'accord : Francis Blake aime souffrir, Philip Mortimer ne veut pas causer de dommage à son amant. S'il fallait une confirmation de plus, ce serait celle-ci. Francis Blake est certain de l'identité de son partenaire.

 

Soudain les ce dernier hésite, puis arrête tout mouvement. Il regarde Blake dans les yeux puis détourne le regard. « Francis, » demande-t-il. « Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne peux contenir ma curiosité. Je... est-ce que … vous et Olrik... ? » Il laisse sa phrase suspendue, ne sachant comment la terminer.

 

Blake ferme les yeux pour contenir le souvenir difficile des mois passés. « Non, Philip. Vous disiez... » le capitaine s'interrompt et se reprend « Il disait avoir des migraines à chaque fois que je lançais le sujet. » Comme cela avait été frustrant ! Et avec ce soudain regain d'intérêt du professeur pour Nastasia et Sarah, Blake avait fini par croire que Mortimer avait changé d'avis... que son amant ne voulait plus de lui.

 

Mortimer laisse échapper soupir rassuré. « Mon cher Francis. Pardonnez-moi d'être soulagé de le savoir. Qui sait ce que Olrik aurait pu faire avec cet ascendant sur vous ! » Et il reprend ses caresses avec entrain.

 

Blake tente de se relâcher, de faire abstraction de la voix d'Olrik qu'il vient d'entendre, mais il est douloureusement conscient que la personne assise à ses côtés n'est pas Mortimer, ou du moins, que ce n'est pas son corps. Pourtant le rythme des mains qui le touchent est bien un rythme familier.

 

Il ferme les yeux pour tenter de bloquer ces signaux perturbants, mais en se focalisant sur le toucher, il ne se rend que mieux compte que ce n'est pas le même. Le rythme est le bon, mais le grain de la peau, les callosités, la taille des doigts qui le pincent, le poids de la main posée sur son sexe, la poigne qui l'enserre... rien de tout cela n'est Mortimer.

 

Se contrôlant, Blake inspire profondément... et rouvre brutalement et immédiatement les yeux : même l'odeur n'est pas la bonne !

 

Mortimer semble comprendre son trouble et s’interrompt un instant pour caresser le visage de son ami d'un geste tendre d'excuse. Tout en ce faisant, il scrute le visage de Blake pour estimer si son inconfort est trop grand, et s'il faut qu'ils cessent leurs activités.

 

Il est rassurant pour Blake de reconnaître cet instant de pause et le regard perçant de Mortimer, ce moment d'attention particulière familier chez son partenaire. Encore un rappel de leur intimité partagée, de l'identité de son compagnon.

 

Et sur un faible hochement de tête de Blake, Mortimer se redresse et attrape le tube de crème abandonné sur le lit.

 

Blake siffle entre ses dents au froid soudain lorsque Mortimer en applique généreusement sur sa verge. Et il écarte légèrement les jambes lorsque son amant laisse glisser ses doigts plus bas, passant le périnée, traçant des cercles autour de son anus.

 

« Hmm ? » Mortimer ne parle pas pour ne pas rompre l'ambiance avec la voix de leur éternel adversaire, et Blake hoche à nouveau la tête.

 

Mortimer ré-applique alors du lubrifiant sur le pourtour et sur ses doigts, puis il pénètre son amant, lentement, avec deux doigts directement et Blake se délecte de l'inconfort causé, s'arquant légèrement de plaisir.

 

Patiemment, Mortimer étire le muscle en bougeant et écartant les doigts de sa main droite, sa main gauche alternant entre caresses sur le sexe de Blake ou pincements sur son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

 

Il rajoute du lubrifiant puis il augmente graduellement le nombre, l'écartement de ses doigts et la profondeur de ses assauts pour venir presser contre sa prostate. Chaque mouvement vient ajouter au plaisir de Blake, tandis que chaque pincement et tiraillement ajoute à son désir par l'intermédiaire d'une douce douleur.

 

Pendant de longues minutes, Mortimer alterne ainsi, écartant ses doigts jusqu'à l'inconfort, pressant contre la prostate de son amant, le caressant, le pinçant, et Blake nage dans un océan de plaisir, si intense qu'il en devient presque douloureux. Partout où les doigts de Mortimer l'ont pincé, il sent encore une intense chaleur qui couvre maintenant son torse, ses bras, ses cuisses et chaque caresse en ravive l'écho. Pourtant il ne parvient pas à atteindre le pic. Quelque chose le retient, lui rappelle que les mains qui le manipulent ainsi ne sont pas celles de Mortimer et que jamais, jamais il ne faut se fier à Olrik.

 

Son partenaire doit avoir ressenti sa frustration car il presse longuement les doigts contre sa prostate, envoyant une décharge de plaisir douloureux et atténuant temporairement ses autres sens.

 

Soudain, profitant de cette fenêtre d'inattention, l'homme lâche Blake de sa main gauche, se saisit de l'arme oubliée sur le lit et, du même mouvement, arrache sa fausse barbe avant de le mettre en joue.

 

Olrik, c'est Olrik avec son sourire cruel et moqueur qui le menace de son revolver, sa fausse barbe encore accrochée sous une oreille ! Blake reste pétrifié, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension, perdu dans l'excitation brûlante du désir.

 

C'est Olrik ! Olrik, qui le pénètre toujours de ses doigts. Il les écarte alors, plus qu'auparavant, sans causer de dommage réel mais envoyant une pointe de douleur – de plaisir – traverser Blake.

 

« On dirait bien que cette fois, vous êtes totalement à ma merci, capitaine. » se moque alors le colonel.

 

Blake est perdu. Il ne comprend plus les informations contradictoires que lui envoie son cerveau. N'était-ce donc pas Mortimer ?

 

« Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé,  » continue Olrik d'un air presque nonchalant avant de presser brutalement ses doigts contre la prostate de l'homme qu'il tourmente, provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de Blake. « si le professeur Mortimer s'était déjà trouvé dans cette exacte position. » Il ponctue sa phrase d'un autre appui des doigts avant de continuer d'un ton sadique, caressant la cuisse du capitaine du canon de son arme. « Entièrement à ma merci. »

 

Un spasme involontaire du muscle suit le frôlement de l'arme sur la cuisse du capitaine, et oui, oui, Blake s'est déjà posé la question. Mortimer n'est jamais rentré dans les détails des semaines qu'il avait passé en captivité et son dossier médical ne comporte que les tortures ayant laissé des traces physiques.

 

Et en entendant leur ennemi décrire la scène, Blake peut se l'imaginer. Mortimer allongé comme lui sur le dos, sous la menace d'une arme, excité sexuellement et le visage tordu de douleur et de rage...

 

Olrik ricane et écarte les doigts plus fort. Et la pointe exquise de douleur fait passer Blake de l'autre côté du cap, l'esprit plein de l'image de Mortimer, et dans son extase il s'étrangle sur un cri qui se termine en gémissement.

 

Sans même attendre la fin de l'orgasme du capitaine, Olrik retire précautionneusement ses doigts pose l'arme sur le lit. Puis, reculant sa chaise, il sort un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les mains, ouvre sa braguette et libère sa propre érection.

 

Il est déjà surexcité et quelques mouvements de va-et-viens lui suffisent pour atteindre son propre orgasme, éjaculant dans le mouchoir qu'il tient devant lui.

 

Pendant un temps, le seul bruit audible dans la pièce est celui des deux respirations.

 

Enfin, Blake rompt le silence. « Philip ? » interroge-t-il, toujours allongé.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Est-ce que... » Une pause. « Never mind. Ce n'est rien. » Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de poser une question dont il n'est même pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 

Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils tâchent, chacun de leur côté de se rendre un peu plus présentables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit de ce genre entre Olrik et Mortimer, qui aurait probablement été bien plus traumatisé. Le professeur joue simplement avec les fantasmes du capitaine.


	6. Sur des bases scientifiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon ordinateur donnant de forts signe de fatigue (3 plantages ce jour dont une fois où j'ai dû l'ouvrir et bidouiller dedans pour le redémarrer), je mets tout en ligne dès ce soir.

 

 

Soudain, Philip Mortimer se met à rire en terminant d'ôter la fausse barbe qui pendouillait encore près de son oreille. Un rire frais et détendu que Francis Blake n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de la bouche du colonel Olrik.

 

« Ha » fait-il lorsqu'il réussit à souffler un peu. « Soit j'ai en moi la preuve que l'amour est une fonction du cerveau et non du cœur, soit ce qu'Olrik ressent pour vous n'est pas que de l'inimité, Francis ! » Et il se reprend à rire, son ami se joignant volontiers à lui.

 

Mais d'un coup il s'arrête, comme frappé d'une inspiration soudaine.

 

« Cerveau ! » S'exclame-t-il.

 

Puis il se précipite vers le secrétaire pour y chercher de quoi écrire. L'expression sur son visage le fait alors sembler beaucoup plus jeune : c'est l'expression que Mortimer porte habituellement lorsqu'il fait une découverte passionnante.

 

« Francis, vous utilisez aussi la graphologie dans vos services. » explique-t-il tout en écrivant furieusement quelques lignes qu'il tend à son ami. « Vous devez donc savoir que l'écriture d'une personne peut permettre d'avoir accès à sa manière de penser. »

 

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclame le capitaine Blake en s'emparant du papier sur lequel les lignes suivantes étaient inscrites dans l'écriture familière du professeur Mortimer.

 

_Mon cher Francis,_

_Doutez de tout ce que vous voulez, mais jamais de la profonde amitié qui nous lie. Quoi qu'il advienne, soyez au moins certain de cela. Avec toute mon affection._

Et une signature. _Philip_

 

Francis Blake sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette fois-ci il est entièrement et totalement convaincu.

 

« Je n'ai jamais aimé douter de vous, Philip, et je ne le ferai plus. » Et il se lève du lit où il s'était assis pour donner une chaleureuse accolade à son ami.

 

Puis, baissant la tête, le capitaine avale douloureusement. « Je suis profondément désolé. » Dit-il . « Pourrez-vous jamais me pardonner ? »

 

« Mais de quoi ? » demande alors le professeur, surpris.

 

« De vous avoir laissé pour mort. De ne pas avoir remarqué... »

 

Mortimer l'interrompt immédiatement « Vous êtes tout pardonné, Francis. Ne vous tourmentez pas, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le savoir. Et si nos situations avaient été inversées, je suis certain que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » Et à son tour il serre son amant dans ses bras pour l'assurer de sa sincérité.

 

« Bien. » dit finalement Francis de sa voix la plus sérieuse après qu'ils aient repris quelque distance. « A nous ! Je suppose que vous voulez retrouver votre corps au moins autant que moi, Philip. »

 

Les deux hommes se lancent alors dans l'organisation de leur plan pour rattraper et intercepter le colonel tout en s'assurant de la récupération de la machine de transfert.

 

\---

 

Peu avant l'aube, un brin inquiet, Francis regarde son ami repartir sous les traits de l'infâme colonel.

 

Puis le capitaine s'assoit à son bureau pour rédiger le message qu'il va faire envoyer expressément au professeur Labrousse et les instructions qu'il va laisser à son adjoint. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il appelle un taxi et s'habille, reprenant sa valise qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de défaire la veille. Dans le hall, il croise leur logeuse et lui confie la lettre à transmettre à David Honeychurch.

 

Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, mais tant pis : il se rattrapera dans l'avion.

 

Pour une fois, il en est sûr : il n'aura aucun mal à trouver le sommeil ; assuré que, où qu'il se trouve dans le monde, les sentiments de Philip Mortimer pour lui restent inchangés.

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215699) by [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny)




End file.
